


trust

by the_wild_derp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Child Abuse, F/M, Fem!Hinata, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wild_derp/pseuds/the_wild_derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if hinata was a girl.What if she is sexually, physically and menatlly abused at home. What if she knew ukai before the resst of the volleyball team. how is he tied into this? HInata is a manger and how does takeda know her secret. Warrnig 10x11, fem!hinata x tsukki and Fem hinatax kageyama</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hinata Shoukou

Hinata's POV  
Hi, my name is Hinata shoukou. I am, sorrry was a happy cheery person. That was when I was little and before the abuse started. It started with my mom and dad calling me stupid, worthless, slut, the list goes on, but one day i made a mistake and my mother struck me across the face and my father kicked me. When i was 10 my father started raping me on a weekly basis. I am 15 now and i finally have a little happpiness because I am going into high school and i can try to make friends.   
Time skip  
Yes it's my first day of high school and i am walking towards the gym because i want to be a manager of the mens volleyball club. I would play for the girls team but with all of the bruises and scars its hard. As In i see familiar blonde hair, so I yell out to him." UKAI-niii!" He whips around. Did i mention he doesn't know i am going here.  
" Shou-chan! I didn't know you were going here." He said still in shock.  
" well i wanted it to be a surpirse, also i want to be a manager." After i finished my sentence, I was picked up in a hug and spun around. I heard gasps in the backround, so when ukai put me down i looked at them curiously and tilted my head " What?" i said. They just stared at me in shock, untill finally one spoke up and said  
" Who are you? and why is coach ukai like that?" I'm guessing the capitn had spoken up.  
" where are my maners, I am Hinata Shoukou. I want to be a manager for you team." I said proudly. The capitan spoke up again   
" My name is sawamura daichi, I am team captin and third year." He was blushing.  
" Nice to meet you Sawamua-san." I repiled. Just as he was about to speak, two rowdy teens came barging in.   
" Daichi, sorry we are late but we were looking for new memebers and daichi why are you blushing?" the shorter of the two replied.   
" Noya-san, tanka we have someone here who wants to be a manager." They both whip around and start drooling a little when the look at me. Did I mention I have hip lenght orange hair, C cup chest, thin waist, long legs and a cute face. Not to brag but people have told me. The both run over to me and start oggling me and I was getting scared, because they were looking at me like when my dad was about to raped me. I start shaking and almost start crying when I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me and i feel safe.   
I mumble" Thank you, Ukai-nii." everyone is looking at me weirdly but leave it alone  
" Hinata-san, if you still want to be a manager you are more than welcome to join." sawamura-san says softly not to scare me.   
" Please call me shoukou or shou-chan, and i would love to be a manager." I reply polietly.  
" call me daichi-san, shoukou-chan and there are other members but you can meet them later. Now go and don't be late for the opening ceramony." he said kindly.  
" Thank you for the reminder, bye daichi-san! Bye ukai-Nii1" I yelled laughing as i saw their shocked faces of me calling ukai, nii-chan.  
Daichi's POV  
What's wrong with her? She was really jumpy and really pretty, Well i should get the new members together.  
Suga's POV  
Wow she is really cute and she seams really scarred. But i think a maager would do the team good. I will have to protect her from any predators,   
Ukai's POV  
I wonder if shou-chan will be okay surrronded by a bunch of guys. After what her parents did to her and what her dad does to her. When i first met her, she walk in my store and she was bleeding and she was there buying bandages for her wounds. I felt bad for her and i help bandage her wounds. When she thanked me she started crying and told me what happend. She was ten when i first meet her, when she first was raped by her father. I was disgusted by what happend and i became like a father like figure, because she doesn't have one. We have been bonding for years and i haven't seen her for a while because her parents kept her lock up and i hardly saw her. She looks skinnier than before and paler, i wonder how much they acttually fed her. I should think about taking her parents to corut and trying to gain custody, I hope she doesn't get bulied and that she can make friends this year.  
Hinata's POV   
I hope dad isn't home today, I am having a good day and i don't think i can take anymore of this abuse. I think i might cut tonight, I don't usally cut but i do after he rapes me. As soon as i enter my house i run up the stairs, but i freeze when i hear him talking to her. I quetly make my up the stairs and i sat on my bed waiting for the touture that my 'dad' will bring.


	2. the new members

Hinata's POV  
I felt so disgusting after what he does to me, it's currently 5 am and i have to start getting ready for school cause it is a long bike ride there. After i take my shower i put my school uniform on that doesn't hide my bruises and scars that my " Parents'' gave me, so i get my foundation and cover the bruises. I get all of my stuff and leave the house and bike to school, without my parents noticing. I arrived at 7 am and made my way to the gym cause i knew the team would start practice soon. I stood nervously in front of the gym, after about a minute i opened the doors and spoke" hello daichi-san, hello everyone. My name is Hinata shoukou, But please call me shoukou." I said with a small smile  
Kageyama's POV  
Practice had just started and we were just practicng untill i heard the door open. " Sawamura-san didn't say anything about anymore members." I thought. I turned towards the door and saw the most beautiful and cute girl ever, i was trying really hard not to blush. I turned away from her and looked at the volleyball i was holding. I think that she was also looking at me.  
Tsukki's POV  
Practice was starting and then i heard the door open, i didn't bother looking untill i saw the king almost blushing. I looked towards the door and saw the prettest girl ever, i was now also almost blushing. Who is she and is she looking at me. what am I think i have never been interested in girls before.  
Hinata's POV  
After i introduced myself, there were 2 guys who caught my attention. One was really tall and was blonde the other was not as tall as the other but still he was tall. I wonder what their names are and what their personalities are. I was waiting for daichi san to introduce them.  
Daichi's POV  
I started to introducing the team, " First is sugawara koshi, , next is asahi azumune,, after him there is tanaka ryunosuke, after him nishinoya yuu, then ennoshita chikara, Now for the first years, first yamaguchi tadashi, then tsukshima kei and last but not least kageyama tobio. I explained to shoukou. " Oh and the coach as you knew is ukai and the teacher is takeda-sensai." i finished.  
Hinata's POV  
I am happy to know thier name but i don't know if i can trust them, it was hard for me to trust ukai. why did this happen to me? I was making my way to ukai-nii before i heard my name being called on the p.a system. Terror was evivdent in my eyes and i gazed at ukai and then i left the gym. I went to the office of the and saw both of my parent waiting for me with rage in their eyes, I am almost shaking but i leave with my parents and i prepare myself for the imense tourture that will be bestoded on me today. i hope its not noticable tomorrow.  
Ukai's POV  
As soon as i heard her name, i knew it was those bastards and when i looked in her eyes and saw pure terror. My eyes were slightly watering at what she has to go through, i hope my team doesn't notice. " Okay everybody, let's continue practice!" i yelled out. I hope she comes to the store today so i can patch up her wounds.  
Time skip  
Hinata's POV  
I limped my towards ukai's store, todays beating was really bad I think i dislocated my shoulder, the brusies are really bad, so are the cuts and i think i need stiches on my forehead. I am feeling really light headed from blood loss but i need to make it to ukai's store. I can see the sign and soon i'm outside the front door. I enter the store and i hear " welco-, Shou-chan what happened to you?!" just as he finished, takeda-sensei walks in and sreeches. the last thing i hear is both men calling my name as i welcomed the darkness.  
Ukai's POV  
I was worring about shou-chan and if she was alright, when what i thought was a costumer and i look up and see a batted shou-chan who looks like she is about to pass out. I ask whats wrong and she doesn't answer me and takeda walks in and screechs as shou-chan faints, i got here just in time to catch her, i tell takeda to call for an abulance. i her the sirens in the back round but the rest is just a blur.  
Takeda's POV  
I was walking to the convience store and when i entered i saw ukai and shoukou-chan looking horrible and i screeched. Then she passed out, ukai caught her and i was told to call for an abulance. When it arrived ukai carried her to the paramedics and we both got in the abulance. " Ukai, what happened to shoukou-chan?" I ask and he tenses.  
" If i tell you this you can not tell anyone. Understood?" he asked seriously  
"yes, i promise."i replied.  
" She is abused by her parents, sexually, physically and mentally." he finishes with sadness and rage.  
I did not expect him to say that and my eyes are watering at what she mus go through. When we reach the hospital we get a private room and private doctor.  
" Hello ukai, how is she?" the doctor asked. Ukai repiled and they talk as shoukou was being fixed up. She has pretty bad injuries, we left after that and she stayed a ukai's place and i went home. I wonder how the team will react to her state tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata's POV I woke up in a familiar white room, i looked to the right and saw ukai and takeda sensei. i look at my body and see my arm in a sling, bandages around my cuts and i think there are stiches in my forehead. I hear someone shift and i look at the two adults and see takeda getting up. " hello Takeda-sensei." i spoke soflty not to wake ukai up. " Hello shoukou-chan, how are you feeling today?" he asks me. " I am baisicly fine." i tell him. " do you want any food? I can get you some." he asks, i reply with a weak nod and he smiles before leaving. After a few minutes of silence ukai wakes up and we talk untill takeda-sensei gets back. Once he arrives, i eat and we sign out of the hospital. It's only 6 am right now so we have time to make it to school for morning practice, i hope noya and tanaka-senpai don't freak out when we get there. Time skip We arrive at the gym 15 minutes early to unlock the door and start setting up. I wish i could help but i can't with my arm. But i can get the team wear for when the guys get here. I walk slowly towards the club room and struggle getting the box untill a tall strong person gets it for me and i turn to look and see its kageyama. " Hello kageyama-san, would you mind carrying that for me?" i ask. he looks at my arm and nods his head. Kageyama's POV I was walking towards the clubroom and saw shoukou-san walking towards it too. I entered after her and saw her struggling to get a box. I walk up behind her and grab it. She turns around and flashes me a smile and asks " Hello kageyama-san would you mind carrying that for me?" My eyes look at her arm and and I nod and walk towards the gym with her. " Hey what happened to your arm, Hinata-san?" I ask polietly. " First, Please call me shou-chan, second, i dislocated it." She states simply. I nod my head and continue to chat with her. When we got to the gym and entered everyone greeted us and was asking her what happened, except tsukshima who was glaring at me with jealousy. I mentally smirk. tsukki's POV Why is she with him? Why does she look so happy? what happened to her? She should be smiling like that at me, not him. Wait why do i feel this way about her, i have never thought about girls like this before. Whats wrong with me? Hinata's pov After I " explained " to them what happened, they gave me skeptical looks but gave up and continued practce and at the end I gave them their uniforms and outer wear and made my was to class that i shared with kageyama. I talked with him untill class started. Our teacher assigned us a partner project and she also assigned us partners. Lucky for me i am with kageyama, I will get to know him better and maybe like him better. wait what am i thinking i never thought i would like some one. Kageyama's pov Yes, i am partners with shou-chan. I should ask her where we should do our project? " hey shou-chan, where should we do the project?" I asked, She looked nervous and said "we can do it at my house." she said with a sigh of relief when i nodded my head. We arrangended to walk home together, almost like a couple. i shook my head and told her i would meet her at the gym. Hinata's pov I was nervous about him coming to my house, but i remebered my parents aren't home so i am safe. I met him at the gym and we walked home together. When we reached my house i unlocked the door and entered the house and got to work. we were working for about an hour and a half, when i heard the worst thing in the world. " Shoukou we are home!" i heard my parents. " Kageyama please go into this closet and don't come out untill i tell you, no matter what you hear." i said with a shakey voice. " But shou-chan, I.." he started. " Tobio, Please do this for me." I said. He nodded his head and got in, I walked out and went to face my parents. Knowing when the sound happy this is going to be a bad night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for all those tsukki/hina fans he will make an aperance soon


	4. kageyama finds out

kageyama's pov   
I heard shoukou's quite, delicate footsteps getting quiter and quiter as she walked further and further away. There is a knot of nervousness in the pit of my stomache, I know somethig is going to happen. I shake off the growing feeling and i am soon straining to hear what's happening. I am suddenly taken aback when i hear a yelp of pain mixed with fear and terror. The knot in my stomache gets bigger and tighter. Was that shoukou? I ask my self trying not to think the worst. I am currently in a cramped and dark closet as shoukou told me to do. I want to help her so badly, but she told me no matter what no to leave. My train of thought was interupted by slightly muffled shouts, sobbinng and yelps of pain. what's going on and what's is happening? Just then i heard a blood curdling scream and harsh words mixed with profanities directed towards someone. " you worthless slut of a daughter! Why couldn't we have a child that wasn't so useless!" the sobbs grew louder with each word and a loud cracking wrung through out the air, follwed by a sream filled with agony. I was snaped out of my daze and was shaking with rage. Is this why she shows up to practice with injuries and is limping? I wonder who else knows and what other things do they do or have they done. Suddenly i hear somthing being dragged closer to her room, I hear something land roughly on the bed and whimpers mixed with repeating words. " No dad! stop please not tonight!" but was cut off by lewd noises. I imediatly know whats happening, THAT FUCKING MONSTER IS RAPING HIS DAUGHTER!? How long has she been suffering? I want to help her, but she told me to stay in the closet untill she told me to come out. I hear the loud slam of door and a weak voice " Tobio..."

hinata's pov  
I quickly make my way towards the kitchen where my " parents" are waiting for me. As i enter i timidly squeak out stuttered greeting. " H-hi mom, h-hello f-father." Fake smiles grace my parents sickening faces, while rage burned in their eyes and promising hell was to come. My mom takes a few steps towards me, i try not to cringe away. My mom notices, " shou-chan why isn't dinner ready?" she said in a fake sickly sweet voice, next thing i know she has my wrist in her grasp and continues to "smile", i yelp out in pain. " I... um... have a school project that i had to work on and kinda forgot." I say barely above a whisper, but it was loud enough for my Father to hear and for his rage to grow. He slaps me with the back of his hand and from the force i stumble back and fall. I start to sobb and he kicks me in the ribs, not satisfied from the slap. I hear a crack and I shreik in pain. Before i could even register it he pulls out a large kitchen knife and stabs me in the shoulder. I let out a blood curdling scream of pain. My dad starts shouting harsh words i wish i had never heard. " You worthless slut of a daughter! Why couldn't we have had a child that wasn't so usless!" He finishes with a roar. He stomps on my foot and with a sickening crack i scream in pur agony. I attempt to stand, ignoring the raidiating pain coming from my foot. With in a minute i am up and leaning on a wall. I see somthign flash through my mothers eyes, it shock me. She gave me a look of sadness, shock and regret. Does she care? Is she going to help? I wonder with a shred of hope, but as fast as it came it was gone and that last shred was ripped from my heart. I am ripped away from my thoughts as i feel a hot breath on my ear and neck." hey shoukou how about we go have some fun?" he spoke with lust filled eyes that practicly undressed me. I shiver and i am about to responed but i am thrown over my father shoulder. I am being carried up the stairs, a million thoughts are racing in my mind. Then one thought hits me hard, my father is taking me in to my room where kageyama is in my closet. What will he hear? what has he heard? and what will he think? My train of though was cut off from being thrown harshly onto my bed and my dad begining to unzip his jeans. I brace my self for the pain and mental torture that is about to be inflicted on me. I feel him entering me and i try not to gasp in pain.i try to keep my sobbs of pain as quite as i can so kageyama won't hear. My so called " father " continues for two more hours. Then he and my mom leave. I weakly call out to kageyama." Tobio..." before it registers that i called by his first name he burst through the closet doors and run towards me, i try not to flinch away. He stops noticing my discomfort and naked form, he wraps me in a soft warm blanket. I feel to warm, comforting arms wrap around me, he is also shaking. I get really concerned. " kageyama are you ok?" i asked concern lacing my hoarse voice. He breaks the hug and looks at me for a few minutes. " dumbass, i should be asking you that, why didn't you tell me?" he stops and his face turns a little pink and he barely whispers " and call me Tobio." i am shaking and he wraps me in another hug " well i didn't tell you because i thought you would hate me." i said in a meak voice. My vision is getting blurry and darkness is crawling in on each side of my eyes, I am so weak from the blood loss and pain. I am losing my battle with the darkness. I give up and let the darkness wrap around me feeling like a parents embrace. Not that I would know what that feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry that i haven't updated in a while, my dad broke his leg and i have been helping my mom.Last thing if anyone has a fanfiction requst for haikyuu, ace of diamond or big hero 6 i am willing to do one. Just PM me and if i like i will post here and fanfiction.net. That's all bye


	5. Chapter 5

kageyama's POV  
I was holding her limp form in my arms, I am getting reallly worried no she isn't waking up. I have to take her to the hospital, she is losing a lot of blood. I run out of her room, down the stairs and out out of the house completely ignoring my shoes at the door. As soon as i get outside i feel the bitter air of the night nipping at my skin and the wind whipping around me violently. I continue on because the most important thiing to me is getting her to the hospital. I am sprinting now, i barely register the familiar blond i whip by. I hear someone yelling but i am only focused on hinata right now. The hospital is now in sight after running for 15 minutes straight, I burst through the emergancy room door and a nurse takes one look at my panic striken face, she gets to work straight away. Soon there is a bed for hinata, goes to get her and i reluctlently let her go, butt this is what is best for her. But not a second after i sit down a frantic tsukishima bursts through the doors, his eyes carefully scan the room. " Oi king! Whats wrong with hinata?" My head snaps up and i look at him with fear filled eyes. For once he show some emotion and he looks shocked. " Hey kageyama what happened?"   
" STOP! I don't want to talk about it just call ukai and get him here now, Hinata needs him right now." I say in a tone that leaves no room to argue. He whips out his phone and dials the coachs number. I can hear faint yelling coming from his phone and as quickly as tsukishima called he hung up.  
" Ukai is on his way." He states simply, we sit in silence until a doctor comes out and asks for the person who brought Hinata. We both shoot out of our seats and tell him we know her.  
" Ms. Hinata has lost a lot of blood, she was raped, her ankel is broken, she has brusing on her wrists, face and ribs, her ribs aren't broken but they are bruised and she has a black eye. Now will either of you explain what happened to her?" The doctor asks with malice in his voice, after i heard this i was shaking with rage and shame. It didn't help that Tsukishima is glaring at me like it was my fault. I was about to speak up before a hand covers my mouth and i look behind me and it is ukai.  
" Hi is her regular doctor here?" Ukai asked in a firm tone that left no room for arguing.  
" Y-yes s-s-sir!" The young doctor stuttered.   
" well then, can you go get him?" Ukai said with a glare that sent the doctor sprinting. After the doctorwas out of sight, Ukai looks towards me and tsukishima. " Kageyama, what happened?" he said with rage evident in his voice.  
" I don't know she told me to stay in the closet and not come out untill she said so." I told him with a wavering voice and tears of fear and rage in my eyes. He looks at me apologeticly.  
" It's okay kageyama, it's not your fault." He said with sympathy and Tsukishima has a downcast look on his usall stoic face. A new doctor comes and walks to Ukai, i'm guessinng he is hinata's usal doctor. He explains what happened to hinata and that as soon as she wakes up we can go see her. " Kageyama, Tsukishima call your parents and see if you can stay the night." ukai said and continued to converse with the doctor. We both called our parents and mine said it was fine for me to stay the night and so did Tsukishima's.   
Tsukishima's POV  
I was going for a late night stroll when a familiar black and orange blob zooms right by me almost knocking me over. " OI KAGEYAM!" I shout, I wanted to know what was wrong with him. Who was he carrying, the had orange hair. Wait orange hair! Its hinata! I wonder whats wrong, they are heading towards the hospital. Oh no! I start sprinting after them and I keep shouting for kageyama, but he won't listen. I follow them untill we reach the hospital and he enters first. I get in to see kageyama watching hinata being rolled away in a strecher. I asked whats wrong, he freaked and told me to call ukai. I did and soon the a doctor came and told us what was wrong with her. When he was was finished i was shaking with rage. Now i want to know what happened. From now and untill ukai tells us to call our parents is a blur. I march up to ukai and demanded an explaination, he complies.  
" Well as the doctor told you her injuries, she got them because her parents abuse her." he says solemly. My eyes widen in shock, her parents do this to her. All three of us are silent for the next twenty minutes, untill the doctor comes and tells us that hinata is awake and we can see her now. We walked into a shocking sight.  
Hinata's POV  
I woke up in a familiar room, White ceiling, white walls and a dull beeping proving to me that i am still alive. I press the nurse button so they doctor knows i am awake. How did i get here? I was workking with kageyama and then my parents came home. Did kageyama bring me here? Does ukai know? Oh no! kageyam knows what goes on, Tears prick at the corners of my eyes. Soon the barrier breaks and the tears are streaming down my face. I didn't want anyone to know! I barely hear the door violently whip open, I look up and see ukai-nii, tobio-san and Tsukishima-san stand there with faces full of rage and concern. " Ukai-nii, Tobio." I say with a shakey voice, they both walk over cautiously. First Ukai-nii hugs me and then I go to ask Tobio for a hug, before i know it he is hugging me. I cuddle into the hug because i feel safe in his arms. " Hi Tsukishima" I say politely after releasing Tobio.  
" Please call me kei' he says and it shocks me. First he shows emotion and now he tells me i cna call him by his first name.   
" Okay!" I say with my huge sunshine smile, that i haven't used in years. Ukai-Nii looks shocked and tobio is blushing, so is kei!   
" So shou-chan, we have decided that you will be staying with all three of us until i can take your parents to court." My jaw drops, They are going to help save me from my own personal hell!  
" I am totally fine with that!" I say with happiness lacing my voice. " who am i staying with first?" I asked.   
"you are staying with..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger!  
> Sorry i haven't update in a while i have had a lot of school work and stuff like that but you don't want hear about that. I should have the next chapter up by next week. M'kay bai!


End file.
